The Picture
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Ragna's picture of his former self. Not one of my best. And to all those critics who point out every little mistake, stay away from this fic. I don't want you reading it. For normal authors, please enjoy as much as you can.


The Picture by Orangetabby101

Genre: Humor? Dunno.

* * *

A.N: Another fanfiction by yours truly. Ragna has a picture of his former self. Everyone wants to see. Enough. Now read the fic!

* * *

Ragna, Noel, Makoto, Taokaka, and Litchi sat in the clinic. It was a peaceful day, as it always started out. (Not that it would end that way.) Ragna, Noel, and Makoto volunteered to help Tao study, all pitying Litchi of her fortune to have to teach a rather unteachable student.

"So doc, what is Tao going to learn today?"

Litchi sighed, visibly, physically, and mentally tired. She yawned. "Perhaps nothing at all. I am not in the mood for teaching honestly. I've been so exhausted with patients lately. Look Tao, I'll make you some meatbuns, along with everyone else. Then we can call it a day. In fact, maybe a glass of premium japanese sake could do the trick." Makoto, Noel, and Ragna exchanged glances. They nodded.

"No. You don't need any sake Ms. Litchi," They said in unison.

Tao sprawled herself out on the beautifully designed carpet on the floor. "Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew! Tao's so bored!" She pounced on Ms. Litchi, who was now snoring. "Your boobies are as squishy as ever. But Tao feels... bored. Mew. Tao's a bored and hungry kaka." She walked over to Noel and tried to grope her.

"Oh yeah. Lacking lady has nothing." Noel was red faced, and steam was pouring out of her ears, but she stayed quiet. Tao walked over to Makoto.

"Squirrel woman has boobies, but Tao wants something new."

She crawled over to Ragna, who gave the usual death glare. "Tao what the hell do you want?!"

She placed her paws on his chest. "Mew. Its a dud." Ragna eyes showed extreme anger, but he contained himself.

"Tao. Get off. Now." She ignored him.

"Tao. I said get- UWAAH!" They all looked down at Tao, who was viciously groping him between his legs.

"Mew? What's this good guy? Why'd you hide it from Tao?"

A smacking sound was heard. Almost deafening at one point. Makoto and Noel averted their stares to the fallen Taokaka. Then they averted their stares to Ragna. Face a bright red. From anger, but mostly embarassment. He then silently crossed his arms, getting comfortable in the chair he was sitting in, obviously wanting to ignore the situation entirely. Tao shrieked. Litchi jolted up from her nap.

"What has been going on?" She lazily looked around. She saw Ragna. A thought popped in her mind.

"Hey you. Has your hair always been white?" She asked rather slurred in voice and tone. He simply shook his head, not in the mood for talking. Rachel teleported there suddenly.

"Here again? Oh. What an interesting cast of visitors. And you seem to be rather quiet today Ragna." Makoto shot Rachel a nervous glance. "Well, Tao was-"

Ragna raised a hand and signalled her to stop. Litchi cleared her throat. "What did your hair look like before? And your eyes?" He sighed loudly, not wanting to speak but speaking anyway. "It was blonde. And I had green eyes. Like Noel."

Rachel grinned. "He looked much better than the disgusting thing he is now." Ragna just gritted his teeth. "Not taking your bullshit today."

Litchi smiled. "Has anyone else seen you like that?" Hazama suddenly popped his head through the window. "I have!" He was gone as soon as he appeared. Ragna chuckled lightly.

"Believe it or not I actually have a picture." Said picture was taken out of his pocket. Noel suddenly tackled him.

"LET ME SEE IT!" He laughed. "No! Why in the hell would I show you that piece of shit?!" He suddenly burst through the door.

"AFTER HIM!" Noel screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ragna slowly strolled through the forest path. "Why do I always know the creepy sort of bitches?" Tao slowly crept through the trees. As she was about to reach for his pocket, a fist met her face.

"I could sense you there. Even if you're light on your feet." Tao whined. Noel then used her back as a launch pad and tackled him. "Got it! TAKE US BACK TAO!" They were briefly teleported away.

Ragna growled in irritation. "Shit! Get back here you assholes!"

* * *

The three girls examined the picture closely.

Noel beamed. "He really does look like me. This picture looks great!"

Ragna burst through the clinic door and snatched the picture from Rachel's hand. "Thank you for holding this for me, but I need it back now." Without warning, they all had to watch him rip it to shreds.

"Mew."

"Ah poo."

"Hmph." All were upset with him.

He sighed. "I guess I'll be going now." They all watched as he walked through the door.

THE END

* * *

That sucked. Big time. I'd prefer if you didn't really review this one. I know how suckish it is. Anyways, thanks for wasting your time reading my crap fic. I hope you enjoyed it a little. And I will say, I do not own Blazblue or any of its characters.


End file.
